


Giving Thanks

by ami_ven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I hadn’t realized you were so out of practice that you wouldn’t recognizecooking.”





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "all the trimmings"

“What is all this?” asked Charles, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Erik looked up from his cutting board. “I hadn’t realized you were so out of practice that you wouldn’t recognize _cooking_.”

“Ordinary cooking, perhaps,” said Charles, too surprised to properly appreciate Erik’s teasing smirk. “But all of this is… Is that a turkey?”

“I’ve been told that’s the traditional main dish for American Thanksgiving dinner,” said Erik.

“But Thanksgiving isn’t until next week,” the telepath protested. When Erik continued to stare at him, one eyebrow arched, he blurted, “It’s not _today_ , is it?”

“Tomorrow,” chuckled Erik. “I’m just getting a few things ready before then.”

“But – tomorrow!?” Charles spluttered. “I’ve lost _days_ , Erik! I knew I’d been working overtime, trying to get all the paperwork sorted, but…”

Erik set down the knife he’d been using to chop vegetables, and came around the counter. “We’d have come to get you for Thanksgiving dinner,” he promised. “But this is your dream, Charles, a real functioning school for mutants. And you’re much better suited to all that paperwork than I am.”

“So you’ve been cooking?” Charles asked.

“I find it surprisingly enjoyable,” said Erik, almost defensively. “There is quite a bit of metal in a kitchen, you know, and all of it under my control… Besides, who did you think was making all of those dinners you kept finding on your desk?”

“I… I _hadn’t_ thought,” the other man admitted. “I suppose I thought that Raven had ordered in.”

“Poor little rich boy,” said Erik, but he was smiling. “Are you still working now, or can you stay and eat something?”

“But I should help,” protested Charles. “You’ve been doing all this work by yourself.”

“Only because I’ve forbidden those hooligans from entering my kitchen.” Erik paused, still smiling. “Tea, Charles? I was about to have a cup.”

For a moment, all Charles could do was stare, then he reached out to pull Erik in for a long, deep kiss. 

“Is that a ‘yes’ on the tea, then?” asked Erik.

Charles kissed him again, briefly. “If tomorrow is Thanksgiving, can I begin early by saying how grateful I am for you?”

“I suppose I’ll allow it,” said Erik, and he was already pulling Charles in for another kiss.

THE END


End file.
